Me harás sentir orgullosa
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Hazel no puede evitar sentirse mal consigo misma; pensando que era una chica maldita e inútil. Pero una charla con una persona especial, le hará pensar diferente de aquí en adelante. Este fic participa del reto temático de Octubre "Cazadoras de Artemisa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Octubre "Cazadoras de Artemisa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me harás sentir orgullosa

Aunque Hazel quisiera parecer valiente, una parte de ella estaba asustada; la otra se sentía patética por eso "_Este es mi dominio, fue parte de mí por décadas…no debo tener miedo_" más las palabras sonaban como un eco hueco en su cabeza, porque sus sentidos no terminaban de calibrar en la idea mientras temblaba levemente con solo sus pasos resonantes en la oscura noche.

Normalmente la gente no salía de las cohortes, había leyes estrictas al respecto a eso; aunque por lo visto no se aplicaban del todo con la chica. Si bien sabía lo duras que eran las reglas y los castigos, no era la primera vez que salía de noche-dormir se le hacía algo difícil y gustaba de dar paseos-y nunca le habían dicho nada, solo los murmullos de "Es una hija de Plutón, mejor no meterse con ella" "Es normal, con su padre y todo eso" nunca decía nada, nunca se defendía por temor a crear más asperezas en sus compañeros; allí no estaban Jason o Nico para estar con ella, estaba sola.

Trataba de no concentrarse en ello; incluso si se encontraba tratando de no temer, el deprimirse era algo todavía peor. No importaba cuál sola se sentía entre sus compañeros, cuán inútil sentía que era, como temía que en algún punto, en algún momento, la muerte volviera por ella.

Es por lo último, que estaba asustada.

Claro, ella nunca había visto a Thanatos; más lo que le había levantado esa noche era la presencia de un fantasma. No era como los tranquilos Lares-que por alguna razón, no veía ninguno esa noche-era ciertamente un espectro; como con los millones con los que convivió en los Campos de Asfódelo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió en la espalda ante la idea; la luz de los Elíseos que nunca alcanzaba los dominios en los que habitaba, los fantasmas sin rostro ni memoria que solo podían llegar a preguntar "¿Quién soy?", la penuria de recordar toda su vida que era casi como una maldición, el ver las caras de todos preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a ver a su madre…

"_No_" se dijo, mientras sentía los ojos llorosos ante la sola idea de recordar esos tiempos "_Ya ha cambiado, estoy viva, estoy aquí; Nico…Nico puede ayudarme_" pensó en un intento de consolarse; más no estaba funcionando muy bien. En primera el chico no se encontraba ahí siquiera, en segunda si el dios de la muerte se presentaba poco podría hacer para que ella se quedara, y en tercer, ¿realmente haría algo así por ella? La había sacado del inframundo abogando que era su hermana y merecía otra oportunidad; más parecía que solo lo había hecho porque no podía llevarse a su verdadera hermana y Hazel fue lo más parecido que encontró, incluso si le decía "hermana" no se sentía como tal, y en realidad; ella tampoco estaba muy segura de decirle "hermano".

No la malinterpreten, le agradecía lo que había hecho por ella, no obstante; ¿Qué tanto lo conocía? Era embajador de Plutón, viajaba mucho, tenía contacto con su padre-aunque insistía en que era mejor que ella no lo viera, ya que tendría que hacer que se quedara-y un pasado tan misterioso como el de ella para sus compañeros. Apenas llevaban poco más de un mes desde conocerse; si en ese tiempo normalmente alcanzaba solo para amistades medianamente buenas-dado el poco tiempo que lo veía-una unión fraternal estaba bastante lejos.

Entre divagaciones e ideas, no notó hasta que tuvo al frente al motivo por el cual salió de su cama: el fantasma.

Tenía la impresión de que sería como los que vagaban en el campo de Asfódelos, o por lo menos como los errantes de la tierra-poseyendo un aspecto enfermizo u horripilante, viéndose igual que cuando murieron-la que tenía al frente no era ni una ni la otra. Poseía una gorra verde ladeada sobre su abundante pelo, los ojos oscuros y la piel de un tono oliva con pecas alrededor de la nariz, tenía un aire extranjero. Llevaba unos tejanos y una chaqueta plateada, portando un arco en el hombro. Su forma blanca temblaba, más poseía una débil sonrisa. Le parecía familiar.

— Me alegro de verte, Hazel—el acento parecía ser de otro lugar, ninguno de estados unidos. El recuerdo de alguien que se le hacía conocido le cosquilleaba la cabeza, más al escuchar su voz y oír como hablaba definitivamente supo a quién se le parecía esa chica: le recordaba a Nico.

— ¿Eres la hermana de Nico? ¿Bianca? —pregunto, sorprendida. Nunca vio una foto suya-no le dio detalles, más sabía que Nico también venía del pasado y no conservaba fotos de ella-y para ser su hermana mayor, tenía la misma edad que la romana-ósea, doce años-. Al oír eso su sonrisa se volvió una ligera mueca, como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

— Sí, soy su hermana; pero también soy la tuya—ese pensamiento la sacudió. Cada vez que pensaba en Bianca, siempre pensaba en ella como en la hermana de Nico; nunca se puso a reflexionar que técnicamente, también era hermana suya.

— P-Pero no lo entiendo; tú estás muerta, elegiste reencarnar—decía mientras recordaba el día que Nico la encontró. La única razón por la que había dado con ella es porque estaba desanimado debido a que no pudo rescatar a Bianca, todo eso porque eligió reencarnar y su espíritu no se encontraba en el inframundo, o al menos no han lugar al que pudiera llegar. La chica asintió ante sus palabras.

— Si, tienes razón; pero siempre tarda un tiempo hasta que realmente reencarnas, cuando llega la hora, las moiras te permiten pasar unos momentos con tu familia o con quién tu prefieras estar hasta que finalmente llega la hora de ir hacia el río Leteo. Normalmente no pueden hablar con ellos, pero como eres una hija de…Plutón, puedes ver fantasmas con facilidad—al decir el nombre del padre de ambas pareció algo reacia, como si hubiera una verdad oculta tras ello. Señalo el área alrededor—lamento haber tenido que alejar a los lares, pero necesitaba que esta charla fuera privada; incluso como espíritu conservo ciertos dones como hija de Plutón.

Aunque no le costaba que las palabras de Bianca cobraran sentido, ella seguía patidifusa. Estaba segura que la chica tuvo a muchas personas para elegir, amigos a quienes ver, el último lugar donde murió-probablemente las moiras lo concederían-y por supuesto a Nico, su hermano; ¿Por qué hablaba con ella?

— No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me buscas a mí? ¿No preferirías hablar con Nico? —no pudo evitar preguntarle. Hazel normalmente era tímida y recatada, incluso de haber sido otro fantasma quizás seguiría asustada, más no de Bianca; tenía un rostro tan gentil, además de que tenía tanto parecido con Nico que le resultaba reconfortante en cierta forma, como si el chico pudiera asegurarse que ella no se iría de allí. Con esas palabras, un semblante de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro.

— No sería buena idea, Hazel—tenía un tono tan maduro, como el que usaban las personas mayores para definir algo que no era blanco ni negro; ¿Cómo podía sonar tan madura? Era tan joven; incluso para la propia Hazel que había atravesado muchas situaciones de color gris solía tener dificultades con eso— Nico…ha pasado por demasiadas cosas, yo soy parte de ese pasado al que es mejor no mirar, es mejor así—negó levemente la cabeza. La originaria de Nueva Orleands tuvo el impulso de preguntarle de su vida; para su sorpresa, parte de ella deseaba conocer y desvelar todo el misterio que había en su hermano; sin embargo la mirada de ella era tan melancólica, no podía pedirle eso.

— ¿Por qué yo? Debes tener amigos, o lugares al que quisieras ver por última vez; ¿Por qué quieres hablar con una hermana a la que nunca conociste? —decidió que mejor era cambiar de tema, aun si la forma en la que lo propuso no era la mejor. Para su alivio, la aflicción de la fantasma pareció diluirse en lo que parecía ser… ¿preocupación?

— Vengo a advertirte; no estoy segura de que sucederá, pero hay fuerzas más antiguas de Saturno que parecen estarse movilizando, saliendo de su letargo—Hazel no pudo evitar tener un ligero escalofrío, recordando la imagen de Alcioneo en su mente; pero eso había pasado hace décadas, no había forma de que volviera ahora ¿verdad? — no soy una oráculo Hazel, pero estoy segura que tu formaras parte de ello; eres importante.

— ¿Yo? —había estado incrédula ante las palabras de la muerta, más ahora creía que debería tratarse de alguna clase de cruel broma. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, negando— Bianca, debes estar equivocada; yo no soy poderosa, no soy muy buena en combate, ni siquiera debería estar viva—un sollozo salió de su voz al decir eso; sabía que sus dudas y menosprecios a su alrededor solo lograron que ella misma se los proporcionara a la larga "maldita" "no deberías haber nacido" "todo esto paso por tu culpa" eran las series de palabras que rodaban en su mente; ella solo tenía una maldición que había terminado por arruinarle la vida, la bruja, nunca la heroína— debes estarte refiriendo a Nico, si eligieran a alguien para luchar sería a él, no a mí.

— No, Hazel—refuto, aparentemente sin creer las palabras de la chica con los orbes dorados— Sé que Nico tendrá un papel en todo eso, pero no formara parte de ello—sus ojos oscuros, aun fantasmagóricos le penetraban como piedras de ónices, incorruptibles y brillantes; como si fuesen capaces de ver lo que ocultaba— Hazel…eres más de lo que realmente crees, eres importante, eres especial, sé que pase lo que pase, tú serás importante para el futuro.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué sabes tú de mí? ¡Nunca nos vimos! —exclamo, sin importar perder un poco los estribos. Tenía miedo; no deseaba morir otra vez, no quería volver a esos horribles campos. Se sentía como un títere, otra vez obligada por una persona desconocida a algo que no quería. Se sentía una farsa; porque no era capaz de creer las palabras de Bianca. Una pequeña sonrisa renació en su rostro.

— Sé que el quingombó de langostino es tu comida preferida; que eres diestra hablando francés pero prefieres ocultarlo porque solo lo conoces gracias a tu madre y a su vez de su padre, que fue un dignatario francés que la trato junto con tu abuela como dos esclavas; sé que te encanta cabalgar a caballo aunque los romanos no lo vean con buenos ojos—la chica en probatio se quedó sin palabras; viendo sorprendida al espectro; todo lo que decía era cierto, ¿y cómo era que lo sabía? — y por sobre todas las cosas, sé que te subestimas demasiado Hazel, que crees que solo eres una chica maldita; no te ves como realmente eres.

— ¿Y eso que sería? —la pregunta salió estrangulada de su garganta; deseaba saber cómo la chica la conocía tan bien, sin embargo, el deseo de conocer esas palabras era aún más fuerte. Nadie nunca le había dicho algo parecido; ni siquiera Nico-aunque tampoco podría, jamás le había confiado sus dudas a ninguna persona-el que ella lo dijera, y con un tono tan fraternal y cariñoso…le hacía sentir cierto calor en su pecho, como a una persona que es querida. La sonrisa de ella se hizo más grande.

— Eres valiente; te enfrentaste a una primordial aun si eso te mataba, eres humilde, nunca deseaste tener riquezas ni lujos, solo querías ser feliz, eres desinteresada, preferiste vagar en los campos de Asfódelos para que tu madre no sufriera—tono en su tono indicaba que era sincero, sin ninguna mentira de por medio ni palabras para forzarla a aceptar ese tan peligroso destino que le deparaba; solo afecto— eres mi hermana Hazel; y no tienes idea cuanto me alegro de tener a una hermana menor tan maravillosa.

Otro sollozo salió de la morena, mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecerse como antes, más el significado era diferente. Nadie le había dicho unas palabras tan dulces a ella, unas tan sinceras y llenas de afecto aun para una persona que conocía ese mismo día, y aun así ella podía sentirlo; desde que noto que poseía la misma aura de Nico, se dio cuenta del lazo que las unía aun sin conocerse; ellas eran hermanas, hijas del inframundo, niñas que tuvieron que tomar decisiones difíciles, unidas aun sin conocerse.

Bianca estiro su mano como para tocar su mejilla, incluso aunque esta se volvió niebla sin ser capaz de sentirla, Hazel lo agradeció. Se imaginó como habría sido si la tocaba, de haber tenido oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con su hermana mayor de haber estado viva.

— Se todo esto porque siempre les cuido—respondió su anterior duda, aun si nunca lo había dicho—a ti y a Nico; sé que nunca nos conocimos pero igualmente, los dos son mis hermanos, y eso es toda razón que necesito para preocuparme por ti.

Ahora fue el turno de Hazel de sonreír, deseando tener más tiempo para pasarlo con ella; más esta era su última noche.

— Hay algo que quiero pedirte—una ligera duda salto a la cabeza de la morena, pensando que quizás era por eso que había dicho todo eso, ¿Se habría equivocado en cuanto a su sinceridad? El semblante de la chica otra vez era preocupado— Quédate con Nico, ¿sí? Sé que es tu hermano mayor; pero muchas veces se olvida de sí mismo, de ser feliz, de que hay gente que lo aprecia; quiero que se lo recuerdes.

Hazel se sorprendió al oír la petición de su hermana. Pensó que sería algo más frívolo, o quizás algo relacionado con la misión que había mencionado; no creía que realmente solo deseaba pedirle que estuviera con su hermano. La chica asintió, desvaneciendo la duda de antes.

— Te lo prometo, Bianca—al oír eso, la mencionada pareció más tranquila.

— Muchas gracias, Hazel—se acercó más a ella; pensó que se volvería aún más nebulosa más su forma permaneció, como si de repente las moiras le permitieran ser más física, solo para ese momento. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente; se sentía frío, y sin embargo no era mala la sensación—Me hubiera gustado que pasáramos más tiempo juntas, de haber cuidado de ti y de Nico, pero debo marchame.

La chica se alejó, como si un agujero se la fuera a tragar en algún lugar y ella tuviera que estar allí; se dio media vuelta, con una sonrisa.

— Y no lo olvides, _sorella_—la romana reconoció la palabra gracias al poco vocabulario italiano que tenía, significaba hermana— tú también tienes personas que te quieres, tienes oportunidad de ser feliz, lo mereces—su figura se volvió menos brillantes, empezando a mezclarse con la noche; más en el último segundo, su sonrisa se hizo más grande— Sé que me harás sentir orgullosa, Hazel.

Y con esas palabras, termino de desaparecer.

— Gracias, _sorella_—menciono en la oscuridad, sin estar segura si Bianca en serio podría oírla, sobretodo porque de ahora en más dejaría de existir. Decidió no pensar demasiado en ello; queriendo guardar los momentos más conmovedores, los de la chica felicitándola y nombrándola como su familia, recuerdos que sabía, se quedarían en su corazón.

**. . .**

Muchos meses siguieron a partir de ese encuentro; Hazel nunca lo olvido.

A veces creía que todo fue un sueño, en otras, que su hermana aun velaba por ella. Incluso cuando se sentía un poco celosa de la preferencia de su hermano por la muerta, sabía que jamás podría enojarse con ella.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, esas memorias dejaron de circular tanto por su cabeza. Seguían siendo importante, seguían estando allí; pero ahora ella no necesitaba recordar a Bianca para saber quién era, para saber su importancia, para no sentirse maldita. Ahora tenía a Nico apoyándola más, a Frank; personas que la valoraban, que la querían, y que no la dejarían.

**. . .**

— ¡Hazel, pronto será la reunión!

— ¡Ya voy! —respondió la semidiosa, mientras terminaba de acomodarse su vestuario.

Había pasado más de un año desde el encuentro con su hermana, meses desde que habían derrotado a Gea, y varias semanas desde que fue reemplazada como centurión. Ella no había hecho nada malo, no fue dada de baja deshonrosamente; que va, la habían promovido a embajadora.

El ser novia y amiga de los pretores no tuvo nada que ver; una vez que se estableció la paz y la calma retorno en los campamentos y en los distintos grupos, decidieron que una buena comunicación y entendimiento ayudarían a que si algo volvía a pasar-y rezaban porque no-deberían tener las bases claras y estar en paz. Las criaturas-ósea, sátiros, faunos, ninfas, etc-cazadoras de Artemisa, amazonas y campistas-tanto del campamento Júpiter como el mestizo-necesitaban alguien que mediara con todos, la elegida fue Hazel.

Fue unánime; en el campamento Júpiter nadie dudaba de su valentía, en el mestizo ya sabían de sus cualidades, las amazonas seguían pensando que ella podría ser la chica de la leyenda que las guiara a una nueva era, Artemisa estaba convencida de la chica, y Grover la vio luchando el primero de Agosto. Fue con la única en la que coincidían, apta para el puesto y capaz de ser la mejor negociante.

Aunque en un inició se sintió incapaz, todos habían cooperado y manejaba bien su papel visitando distintos lugares y siendo la mediadora-de necesitarse, que era inevitable entre tantos grupos-actualmente tenía que asistir a una reunión; se acomodaba su túnica romana-incluso como embajadora, siendo romana se lo pedían de la misma forma que a su hermano; que era quién le había llamado-.

Termino de acomodar la toga púrpura; también traía un collar de cuencas como el del campamento mestizo, un cinto intrincado como el de las amazonas, una tiara plateada como el de su lugarteniente y una pulsera natural de ramas. Era la forma en la que le habían representado de los distintos grupos; y ya se había acostumbrado a él.

Se vio así misma en el espejo, sintiéndose orgullosa de la imagen que tenía al frente; veía a la misma semidiosa valiente, humilde y desinteresada que su hermana describió. Teniendo cuidado de que nadie la viera; saco un dibujo en carboncillo, una imagen que ella hizo de Bianca.

Nunca pudo decirle a nadie de su encuentro-menos a su hermano; Bianca tenía razón, Nico no necesitaba recordar el pasado-no obstante, incluso con todo lo pasado, aun segura de sí misma, gustaba recordar esas palabras.

"_Me harás sentir orgullosa_"

— Espero que así sea, _sorella_—murmuro para sí, antes de marcharse rápidamente temiendo que Nico perdiera la paciencia y entrara. Saludo a su hermano con un beso en la mejilla y tomo la mano de Frank-que también lo esperaba-y juntos se marcharon a la reunión.

Bianca tenía razón; tanto Nico como Hazel, podían ser felices.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww me encanto el final.

Bien; honestamente esto no era lo que tenía planeado para este reto, pero me ha dado flojera hacer mi idea original; si tengo tiempo quizás la haga y me inscriba de nuevo con el fic, pero por ahora dejo esto.

Sé que es un poco raro poner un fic de Bianca, y que por los sentimientos de Hazel esto no pudo haber pasado; pero me gusta pensar que hubieran sido unidas de haberse conocido, y decidí hacer este fic.

Muchas cosas me las tuve que sacar de la manga; como el que las moiras dejan ver a sus familias cuando mueren y sobre si Bianca siendo espíritu podría manipular a los lares para que no se aparecirieran. Con respecto a sobre que tardo en reencarnar, no me lo he inventado del todo; con respecto en la reencarnación, todos concuerdan en que no sucede de inmediato, tarda tiempo, normalmente mucho más que unos meses, pero bueno.

Ojala les gustara, aunque tuve mis dudas, sé que a mí me gusto.

Gracias por leer, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


End file.
